strange dreams
by tails the cute fox
Summary: for a month Len has been having strange dreams.But do they mean something?


**Hi yeah this is another of my fanfiction starring Lenny! And as usual, Lyserg will be a girl. Also the ages are that Len is 11 and everyone else is twelve (Excluding Rio, Jun, Faust ect.)So yeah .I also happen to love shaman king and digimon crossovers since there isn't many. The last one I did was comedy so I'm doing adventure.  
Len: If I almost die again you're going to be one dead girl, you hear me  
Ttcf: *Gulps*yes**

**On with the ficcy**

_**Strange dreams chapter 1: A Strange Dream and a TV message**_

_In the digital world..._

_The battling was intense. Myotismon had created war between Pokémon and digimon and was trying to finish of the lesser digimon – the Gomamons. The digital protector kayleigh-Marie was there but not holding up well. The digi-destined watched as Myotismon mercilessly slaughtered the younger digimon. Fang, her Gomamon partner, Glared at him, ignoring kayleigh pleas to get back..._

Yoh and trey had been listening intently for the past hour as their roommate talked.  
"Hey Yoh, dare you to ask him who kayleigh-Marie and Gomamon are."Trey said in-between giggles. Yoh nodded, rolling round the floor in hysterics. At that moment Len bolted upright in bead, and sweat pouring of his golden eyes were wide with fear as if he had just seen some sort of murder. He looked at Yoh and trey who looked straight back before laughing again. He shot them his infamous devil glare before allowing his arms to buckle beneath his weight.  
"What's with you two?"He growled as the pair rolled around on the rug.  
"Hey Len!"Laughed Yoh "whose kayleigh-Marie and Gomamon?"Yoh laughed as Len went a very deep shade of scarlet. He strode over to the window, shaking uncontrollably.  
"I honestly don't know."He replied. Quietly he added under his breath "There getting more frequent now. What if they mean something?"But he hadn't realised that Trey and Yoh had heard him  
"So this isn't the first of these dreams you've had?"Yoh asked. Len shook his head. He turned away, embarrassed and the others had the impression that somehow, they had pushed Len too far. As Len left, Bason materialise infront of them.  
"So what's up with Lenny? Is everything ok?"Yoh asked the Chinese warlord.  
"Master Len has been having strange dreams for a month now- and everyone is exactly the same. But he has no idea of why he has them."Bason explained. There was a sound of smashing glass from the bathroom and the heard Len swearing.  
"Ugh what's ...yawn...going on?"Asked the green haired dowser they knew to be Lyserg.  
"Len just broke something" Trey grinned. Len stepped out of the bathroom, whimpering as he held up _Anna's _cup. There was a deadly gasp as Anna herself walked into the room.5 minutes later and Len was rubbing he's cheek as a red mark started to appear there.  
"Ouch, I would not want to be in his hoes."Yoh muttered. Len flopped down on the bed and sighed. His thoughts were still buzzing round in his head. Not even noticing Anna's screams of rage, he rolled onto his stomach and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Anna was furious. Len had to scrub the WHOLE house because of what he broke. He had his IPod in his ears so he couldn't hear what Anna was saying. As he took his IPod out, he heard Yoh say  
"Hey that's weird; I could have sworn I'd unplugged this thing."He was pointing to the TV. It crackled for a bit until the image of a young girl with long brown hair, blue eyes and a yellow miniskirt appeared on the screen(Think Pokémon white 2 girl. She was mucking about with some sort of transmitter. There was another smash as Len dropped what he was doing.  
"Hello? Hello?!Is this thing working?! Well? Can one of you lot tell me that his stupid transmission is working or not?"The girl growled in frustration. All eyes fell on Len who was gaping like a fish.  
"Uh...Yeah it's working. Your name is kayleigh-Marie is it?"Answered Len. The girl beamed and nodded. Mouths dropped open and Len went closer to the transmission.  
"Yes, I'm kayleigh-Marie, Whirlwind leader and digimon protector. I managed to get the transmission here by latching onto those dreams you've been having Len. But they weren't dreams at all .I'm sending this from the digital world, which I presume you've heard of" She explained. Len nodded and she continued."Well as you know my digimon partner Gomamon, who I call fang, was captured and now I need your help. If you believe me, meet me at the 9th pier I your town."She continued before the TV crackled and switched off. Everyone looked at Len.  
"Len?" Asked yoh. He knew something was wrong with his friend. He could read it in his face. There was a short silence until Len announced that he would meet her there. He dashed out of the door before anyone could stop him.

**Do you know what I don't think I should really continue this? If you want me to make this into a proper story then comment and I will see. I really don't think this is one of my best at all. Well that's up to you guys.  
Len: ... at least I didn't get hurt**


End file.
